Suspicions
by m333h
Summary: Post-Perverted. This is my take on what happens when Kathy finds out Elliot's secret well one of them .


**Disclaimer: **Damn, still not mine.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to write something related to _Perverted_ because I loved that episode. If you haven't seen it then you won't know what's going on here so watch it before reading this story. I had fun writing this, I got inspired to write this after watching the GREATEST episode of the season (so far). Please let me know what you think . . . :)

* * *

**Stabler residence, Queens NY**

"Mom!" Dick Stabler yelled as he ran down the flight of stairs.

"What is it honey?" Kathy asked when she saw her son enter the kitchen.

"Dad forgot to give me back the clearance paper I'm supposed to give coach if I wanna play football again," he irritably told his mother.

"Oh, well I don't know where it could be," she said as she picked up the spoon Eli had dropped.

"I saw him put it in his desk drawer in the living room," Dick said before grabbing the juice bottle and taking a drink.

"Richard! I've told you many times before to use a glass don't drink out of the bottle," she yelled startling him.

"I'm gonna finish it," he grumbled.

"I swear you sound and act more and more like your father every day," Kathy growled as she rinsed her hands. "Finish feeding Eli while I go look for the paper."

Kathy was in the living room looking through the mountain of paperwork Elliot had accumulated over the time since he had returned home before Eli was born. She started looking through the drawers when something caught her attention. 'What's this?' She wondered when she noticed something in a manila envelope. She debated whether or not to open the envelope because after all it was his personal desk, but they looked important and she had a terrible feeling of what they could be. Her inner conflict was interrupted when Dick walked into the living room with Eli in his arms.

"Did you find the permission slip?" Dick asked as he neared his mother. He noticed she was holding an envelope with a faraway look in her eyes. "Uh, are you okay, mom?"

Kathy nodded her head and gave her son a slight smile, "Yeah, I found your paper," she said as she placed the envelope down and picked up the paper she was looking for and giving it to Dick before she reached for Eli.

"Well I'm gonna go now I'll see you later," he said as he moved to the front door.

Kathy followed him while holding Eli, "Okay, did your sister leave already?"

"Yeah Liz left before I did," he said before closing the door.

"I guess it's just you and me cutie," Kathy said as she set Eli down in his play area.

Kathy started her daily routine which consisted of vacuuming, dusting, sweeping, mopping and laundry. 'Ah, the glamorous life of a housewife; I can't believe this is what my life has become,' she bitterly thought. She was in the middle of sorting through the dirty laundry when her thoughts wondered to her husband. 'I wonder what Elliot is doing right about now? Hmm, probably drooling over his so called partner, just partners my ass,' she thought and grimaced as soon as she realized that those thoughts had only intensified over the years.

"What does Olivia have that I don't?" she wondered out loud. Soon she was sorting through Elliot's dirty laundry when she noticed that there was a folded piece of paper in his suit jacket. "What the hell is this? Probably a love note from his 'partner'" she whispered as she unfolded the paper.

"Let's see . . . bail for . . . Olivia Benson? . . . Mortgage . . . . Stabler residence! . . . . Elliot Stabler what the fuck did you do?! How could you?!" Kathy shouted angrily as soon as she was finished reading the paper. She was pacing the living room trying to decide what to do next she was alternating between killing Elliot or killing herself for fooling herself into thinking that things between them would be different.

**SVU squad room**

"Yo' man how's Liv doin'?" Fin asked as soon as he saw Elliot walk into the bullpen.

"She's hanging in there," Elliot shrugged as he answered before picking up the messages that were on his desk.

"Well, Stabler how was her arraignment? Who paid for her bail? What did Langan say? Where is she? Is she home?" John asked after noticing that Elliot was not about to divulge any more information willingly as he was just staring at his messages.

Elliot looked up and noticed that Don, Fin and John were waiting for answers, "What? Uh, yeah no she's at home now."

"Elliot, are you all right?" Don asked when he noticed something was off with one of his best detectives.

"Huh?" Elliot asked. "Oh, um, would it be okay if I head home? Kathy left me a message . . . "

"It's okay Elliot go, if we need you I'll call you," Don replied.

"Thanks," he managed to say before leaving the squad room in a hurry and three confused co-workers behind.

"What do you think that was about?" John asked.

"Don't know man, but I don't care to hear one of you crazy ass conspiracy theories neither, we got lots of work to do any way to be wasting on your suspicions," Fin immediately replied cutting off any theories his partner might have about Elliot's hasty getaway.

"Oh we don't have time for my theories but we have time for your speeches? Excuse me, but since when do you actually choose to work? I have a theory about that . . ." John stated purposely trying to annoy his partner. Don chuckled as he was heading to his office and leaving them behind to work. He realized he had too much work to be joking around with his detectives.

**Stabler residence**

"Kathy, are you home?" Elliot called out as he walked into his house when he noticed her walking down the stairs with a suitcase packed.

"What are you doing here Elliot?" Kathy asked as she placed the suitcase on the floor.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing especially with that suitcase? Where's Eli and what's with the message you left me at the precinct?" Elliot asked trying hard to control his emotions.

"Eli is with my mother and what about the message? I believe it was perfectly clear," Kathy shrugged as she walked to the living room.

"What about it?" he asked incredulously. "All it said was we're over, I wanna know why," he said as he followed Kathy.

She took a deep breath before facing her husband, "You want to know why?"

"Yes, I deserve to know why!" he yelled as he started to lose control over his emotions.

"You _deserve_ to know?! That's rich Elliot especially coming from you!" she yelled bracing herself for the argument they were about to have.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he asked getting more and more angry.

"Why did you do it Elliot?!" she questioned him.

"Do what?" he asked confused with his wife's line of questioning.

"Now you're gonna pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Did you really think you could keep something that big a secret from me?!" she yelled as she threw the paper he found in his coat earlier plus the papers in the envelope she found in his desk.

"What are you talking abou-. . ." he questioned looking at the paperwork he had filed in order to mortgage their house for Olivia's bail, but before he could answer he heard a smacking noise before he felt the sting on his cheek. Kathy had just slapped Elliot an act which rendered both speechless.

"Why Elliot? How could you do that without talking to me first?! This is _our_ home! How could you just sign it away like that without even a thought for us – your_ real_ family?!" Kathy asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"You don't understand . . . Liv is . . . and I-I-I had to do it Kathy," he whispered looking down at his hands not being able to meet her gaze.

"Because you love her – are in love with her. Some part of me knew this, but I just didn't wanna admit it," she sighed saddened by the fact that her marriage was deteriorating once again before her eyes.

To say Elliot was shocked would be an understatement. Kathy had made remarks in the past about him having an affair with Olivia or that he preferred to spend time with Olivia than with her, but she had never uttered those exact words. 'What am I supposed to say? Do I lie?' he wondered. "Kathy I don't," he stared before she silenced him.

"Don't Elliot. Please, don't lie to me and stop lying to yourself. You know it's the truth even though you may try to convince yourself otherwise," she informed him with a defeated tone to her voice.

"Kathy, you gotta know that Olivia and I have never," he reassured her.

"I know Elliot," she nodded because she did know that he would never do anything to tarnish their marriage vows.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked the question that was on both their minds.

"Uh, well now we make the decision that should've been made a long time ago. We go our separate ways and try to find happiness with other people," she said taking a deep breath.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually over for good this time," he warily replied as he ran a hand over his face trying to grasp the situation that had unfolded he was dealing with conflicting emotions – he didn't know whether to be sad, happy or relieved about the whole thing.

"I know, but you know I love you and I'll always be here for you. We had five beautiful children and many years of happiness, but I don't think that's enough to keep us together anymore since we aren't _in_ love with each other anymore, and we haven't been in love for years. We need to admit that we just don't work together anymore, and as much as I'd love to blame Olivia for it I know it's not her fault," Kathy gave him a slight smile.

Elliot pulled her into a hug because he may not be in love with his wife he did love her for all the years of happiness and the children they had together.

**Squad room**(This squad room scene is from _Perverted_)

"Captain I think we got something. A woman just called the tip line swears the guy in the photo is her ex, Lawrence Jasinski," John called out from his desk which made Don run over to the desk to check out the lead.

Don leaned over the computer screen to compare the photo they had with a photo John had on his computer screen, "He sure looks like him."

Fin chimed in from across his desk, "He was a private investigator out of Jersey City until they yanked his license two years ago for illegal wire tappin'."

"Track down Elliot, I'm sure he's gonna want to be there when you pick this guy up," Don ordered his detectives. John picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's cell phone number.

**Stabler residence**

Kathy and Elliot were currently discussing their children and the details of their divorce when his cell phone interrupted their conversation. He checked the id and looked at Kathy apologetically before answering.

"Yeah, we got a lead?" Elliot immediately stood up from the couch as he listened to John's explanation. After hanging up with John he turned to his soon to be ex-wife.

"Go, we'll talk more later," she smiled knowing that Elliot would be okay this time around especially because he recognized his true feelings for his partner.

"Thanks Kathy," he embraced her once again before turning towards the door.

"Elliot," she called him once he was halfway across the driveway.

"Yeah," he turned when he heard his name.

"I'm truly happy for you and Olivia. It may have taken a long time, but you're finally going to be together, I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm glad it's her. Make sure you tell her soon," she genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Bye, Kathy . . . thank you . . . for everything," he whispered once he was inside his car. He couldn't wait to talk to Olivia but first he had to clear her of that bogus murder charge against her. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hey, Liv, it's me . . . Uh, you wanna do something later tonight? I know you're sick, but I, uh," he rambled nervously hoping she accepted his invitation. "Yeah, eight sounds great . . . all right I'll see you then," he said before hanging up. Elliot grinned as he drove back to the precinct thinking about what was ahead for him and Olivia he couldn't wait until he got to see her.

**The End.**


End file.
